A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls
by showtunediva
Summary: Set one year after the events of It's A Wonderful Life


A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls

I own no characters from It's A Wonderful Life. Inspired by the song My George Bailey from the musical version of It's A Wonderful Life.

George Bailey could hardly believe almost year has passed and that Christmas was almost here again. 'Time flies by.' He thought to himself. After what had happened the previous year he was certainly most grateful to be alive. Christmas music was playing on the record player in the living room at 263 Sycamore Dt in Bedford Falls New York, a small suburb about an hour from New York City.

One day as they were decorating the mantle piece in the living room his oldest daughter Janie looked at him curiously.

"Daddy, why did you never tell us why you almost jumped off the bridge last Christmas?" She asked.

George sighed. "I don't like to dwell on that Janie."

Janie folded her arms. " You weren't mad at us were you? It sure seemed that way to me."

Mary put her arm around her daughter. "He wasn't mad with any of us. You have to understand that."

George sighed again. "Why did you have to bring this up Janie?"

Janie pulled out of Mary's embrace and stared her father straight in the eye. " Because I deserve to know the answer Daddy. I think we all do. You can't avoid telling us forever you know."

Mary went over to her husband and patted his shoulder. "She does have a point George."

" Well everything was going wrong at the Building And Loan and I thought it was all my fault. Mr. Potter wanted to have me arrested for fraud."

Janie's eyes filled with angry tears. "But why would you want to end your life over something like that? That has always really bothered me Daddy. We all could have found a way to help you. That's what families do."

"Come here Janie." George whispered as he outstretched his arms

Janie buried her face into her father's shoulder. "I just don't understand any of it Daddy. I'm also still a little mad at you too."

George ran his hands through his daughter's hair. " I wasn't thinking clearly that night. I don't blame you for still being mad at me sweetheart. I guess I was being selfish."

"YOU GUESS?! How can you even say something like that?"

Mary touched her daughter's shoulder gently once again. "An angel was looking over our family that night darling. Imagine how much angrier and sadder all of us would have been if your father had gone through with his suicide attempt and died."

Janie sighed. "You're right Mom. This still really upsets me a lot though."

George pulled his wife into his embrace and kissed both Mary and Janie on the forehead. "It took a very vulnerable moment for me to realize how special all of you are to me. I would have been really foolish to leave you all."

"We love you Daddy."Janie whispered

"You all mean the world to me."

The next day when the mail came George noticed a Christmas card addressed to him. He smiled when he noticed it was from his friend Violet Bick. 'I always wondered what she did with that money from the loan.' He thought to himself as he opened the envelope.

Mary entered the kitchen. "Who's that Christmas card from dear? That New York City address doesn't look familiar."

"Violet. Remember how I gave her money last year for a loan to move to New York?"

"I thought she gave it all back once she found out about the deficit."

"She did. Once the new year started I gave her a new loan right away. She really needed a change In her life. "

"I never really cared much for Violet actually. I hope she's happier in New York."

This was new information to George. He raised his eyebrows at his wife. "Really? Why is that Mary?"

Mary shrugged. "Ever since we were younger I thought she was too into herself and how she looked She just came off as really pretentious and snobby. Has she met any new boys in New York?"

George shrugged. "It doesn't seem that she mentioned anything about that. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs into Sam and Angie every once in a while. They have a lot of single friends."

"Sam and Angie are in committed relationships though. Violet does not strike me as the kind of person who would want to settle down with anyone."

George snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. " I wasn't crazy about the idea of marriage when we first talked about it either. Remember that day I came over your house when Sam was supposed to call you?"

Mary fell into her husband's embrace and kissed his lips passionately. "Of course I do George. How could I forget?"

"Why did your mother want you to marry Sam so badly Mary?" George asked.

Mary shrugged." I could never quite figure that out. She refused to listen to me when I said having lots of money did not matter to me. I knew all along we were meant to be together. Did I ever tell you that my brother Marty was totally against me being with Sam and always thought the two of us would end up together?"

George smiled. "You'd think one of my best friends would know better than to keep a secret from me. What a sly dog."

"I wouldn't change anything for the world you know." Mary whispered.

"Neither would I sweetheart neither would I." George replied returning his wife's passionate kiss.

"Do you still want to see the world like you always dreamed about?" Mary asked,

George nodded. "I do. How about once Zuzu and Tommy are a little older we all go on a nice family vacation? It would be wonderful to expose the children to different cultures."

Mary's eyes lit up."I think that's a wonderful idea George!".

Suddenly two throats cleared in back of them.

"Mom,Daddy can we go sledding?" Mary and George turned around and saw Zuzu & Tommy looking at them.

George nodded. "It will start to get dark soon but sure, we'll all go out for a little bit. Get your snow gear on and see if your brother and sister want to come outside too."

"Ok!" They scampered away. Mary and George followed behind them to get their snow gear on.

"George, who gave you that Tom Sawyer book last Christmas?"

George smiled,"Oh you mean Clarence. As I'm sure I told you he's an old friend."

Mary looked dumbfounded. "If he's your friend how come he's come over to the house before? I'm sure the children would love to meet him."

George shrugged. "He's a once in a lifetime type of friend I suppose."

"Did he save you from jumping off the bridge?"

George nodded. "Yes,he also showed me a thing or two of what happened had I never been born."

Mary's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really? Did I end up marrying Sam?"

"No, actually you ended up as an old maid. Never got married or had any kids."

Mary was silent for a few minutes.

"I think I would have been even more miserable if I had been alone my whole life then if I had married Sam instead of you."

George put an arm around his wife and kissed her again.

"Was Clearance your guardian angel George?" Mary asked.

"He did mention something when he first met me about being an angel in training. I am glad I could help him get his wings."

"He definitely answered our prayers that night. I would have been devastated had the outcome been different." Mary whispered.

"I love you Mary Jane Bailey." George said.

Mary leaned in and kissed her husband softly on the cheek.

"I love you too darling. I always will. Until the day I die."

And at that moment George Bailey could not be more blessed for his family.


End file.
